Papillon
by Bill Denbrough
Summary: James' POV of a night at Godric's Hollow with his wife Lily. Adult. PWP. Smut. Names aren't to make it easier to put yourself in the story. Unfortunately, I'm not good at wiring a female's POW and this is my first attempt at adult themes. If it's no good, I apologize. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I caressed her cheek as I kissed her softly on the lips. My tongue danced with hers in slow circles as they explored each others mouths. My hands wandered down and up her shirt. My fingertips explored her skin, touching the goosebumps that appeared from my ministrations. She sighed into my mouth as I palmed her breasts, rubbing her already hard nipples with my thumbs. Her nails went down my back in soft, but firm lines; a shiver ran down my back along them. I pulled back from our kiss to stare in her eyes as I reach for her buttoned shorts, asking her for permission. She bit her lip in a nod that hardened me even more. I took her bottoms down slowly, hooking my thumbs on the band of her underwear. She smirked at me as she put her hands on my shoulders and nudged me downwards. I chuckled as I obliged, kissing and lightly biting her thighs as I took off her bottoms. She wiggled her legs with a giggle that pooled her bottoms to her ankles. My hands roamed over legs, rubbing her calves and inner thighs as they slowly (painfully) came back up to squeeze her round ass. That brought out a moan that came from her throat. It was a sound sweeter to me than the choir of angels. I wanted to hear that sound again. So I gave her a long lick on the slit between her thighs. Her hands roughly found themselves in my hair. I smirked to my self. I got to my feet and guided her to the wall behind her. I took my position back on my knees and gently lifted her right leg and put it on my shoulder. Her musk hit my nostrils and I closed my eyes in bliss. I tongue her open pussy and I hear that beautiful sound again. I smile to myself and continue on, feeling her juices hit my tongue. I massage the thigh on my shoulder and use my left pointer finger to run it up her lips. I feel her leg shudder and I pull back to make sure she won't collapse.

"Oh, don't stop", she pleads as she roughly pushes my face back where it belongs. I don't mind.

I slide my finger in her and my tongue fins the little nub just above her opening. Her moans turn to a loud exclamation of ecstasy. I pump my finger inside her while my tongue plays with her clit; flicking, long licks, lightly sucking, humming into her wet warm pussy.

I ease a second finger inside of her and she tosses her head back with a loud moan. She feels her release building up inside her. I know because I can feel her tightening around my fingers. I pump faster into her as my mouth works on her. Not so soon after I feel her go still before she screams in orgasm and a fresh stream of juices coat my mouth and tongue.

I let her leg down and stand up to look at her, a dumb smile on my face in response to the fire in her eyes. She kisses me hungrily, her hands bunching up my shirt to lift it over my head. I hate to break the kiss, but I need the oxygen and she wants my shirt off. Our kiss resumes and she works on the buckle of my belt. I kick my legs out from my pants and lead her by the hand to my bed. I can't get this smile off my face and my heart races as she lays down on her back. Our eyes meet and I hold her gaze as I crawl up to her and position myself over her.

"Are you ready, Blushing Beauty?". On cue, the blush already on her cheeks deepens.

She raises her legs around my hips and brings me inward. I angle my cock to her slick opening and thrust. A groan escapes me before I can stop it. She feels like heaven, warm and inviting. She moans my name and exposes her neck to me. I plant my mouth on her and nibble as I push farther, slowly until I bottom out inside her. She lets out a squeak as she feels my cock fully en-sheathed by her pussy. I circle my hips and smile when she lets out a whimper. I pull out to the tip and she lets out a groan in disappointment. I thrust quickly back in her and she yelps in surprise. I look in her eyes again and repeat the process, appreciating the look on her face as I tease her pussy with my thrusting.

"You're sooooo evil" she grunts out between my thrusting.

"Maybe, but you can't tell me you don't enjoy it, love." I reply.

"Shut up."

I chuckle and continue my ministrations before she's cumming on my dick before long. I pull back her hair tightly as I push in as deep as I can, wanting to feel her pussy tightening and pulsing around my cock. She lets out the loudest moan of the night and it takes all I can to not ride her orgasm to my own.

She pouts as I pull out of her.

"I want you to ride me."

She bites her lip and she roughly throws me on my back and she quickly climbs on me. She grabs a hold of the base of my dick and rubs the tip against her wet pussy. My prick twitches in anticipation and I grit my teeth in frustration.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?"

"Woman, I swear to God..."

She shushes me as she slowly sits on me. I don't see her eyes roll to the back of her head because mine are too busy doing the same. She's riding me slowly, feeling every inch of me as she rotates her hips; back and forth, and in circles. My hands settle on her hips, but she has different ideas. She grabs my hands places them on her ass. My cock throbs inside her from the new hand placement. She lets out a surprised yelp as I spank her. She looks at me in surprise and I can't help but smile cheekily at her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Oh, yeah?"

I think I made a mistake because she lifts herself up so the tip is almost out her before she promptly sits back down. I let out an unmanly moan at that. She's the one with the cheeky grin now. She leans forwards and I capture her mouth in a kiss, her breasts rubbing against my chest. She's picking up the pace on me and I go back to grabbing her ass. I'm thrusting up now to meet her bounces and I know I'm not going to last much longer now.

"I'm cumming, honey."

"Me too! Oh, me too; please don't stop!"

We quicken the pace and I swear I've no come so much or so strongly before in my life and I release my cum in her as she trembles in orgasm on top of me.

She puts her hands on my chest and lifts herself up to look at me. I'm lost in her eyes and I almost miss what she says,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Blushing Beauty. So much"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun wasn't out quite yet and the cool air came in through the open window. It felt nice. If I wasn't so preoccupied with what woke me up, I might have enjoyed the breeze a little longer. As it is, it was a light slurping sound that roused me from my slumber. I shook off the disorientation of waking up, and went to raise my head to see where it was coming from. My head fell back on my pillow and I gasped in pleasure as the warm and wet mouth around my increasingly hardened cock took me in deeper. At this moment, I can't imagine being woken up any better way. My heart is pounding in my ears and a whole new set of chills runs up my spine as she continues running her tongue along and around the head of my penis. The sheets bunch up in my fists as my breathing quickens. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel the tip hit the back of her throat. I almost cum at that, but she pulls her back with a loud slurp. She pulls the bed sheet down and over her head to look at me through her green eyes. Her eyes are shining with mirth, a smirk slowly appearing on her lips.

"Oh, I see someone's awake! Good morning," she smiles at me.

"Gee, I wonder why, you minx!" I responded back to her with a snort.

"Well, if you don't like where I was going with this…" she teases.

I'm a proud man, but I'm putty in her fingers.

"Whoa there. I said no such thing." Maybe that came out of my mouth a little more desperately than I wanted it to.

"I thought so." She's smug now. She has the right to be; she's in control. For now.

She crawls up the length of my body, making sure to brush her breasts up my legs, crotch and my stomach before resting on my chest. I hold her gaze as she makes her journey to me. She props herself up with her hands on either side of me and slowly lowers herself for a kiss. I hate to lose sight of those eyes, but I close my eyes in anticipation of our kiss.

My eyes open in surprise as she licks the side of my face. I yell in indignation and she's giggling on top of me. I'm trying really hard to glare at her, but the joy on her face is making it difficult for me. She surprises me yet again when she swoops down and gives me the kiss I was expecting. It's soft, intimate, and toe curling. My hand lightly brushes her cheek as I run it through her hair.

She reaches between us and wraps her hand around my shaft, stroking me. My hips buck upwards in response. Our kiss grows deeper, our tongues exploring each other. Our kiss ends when she lifts herself to rub the tip of my dick along her slick opening, teasing herself on top me. She lines me up with her and slowly lowers herself on me before stopping and raising herself up again. Her lips quirk upwards when I try to thrust upwards. She knows how badly I want her, how badly I want to be inside her. Her teasing continues; lowering herself on me, just enough for the tip to enter her before she gets off again. It goes on for some time before she suddenly SITS and I don't think I could be any deeper inside her. The moan that escapes her lips is still the best sound I've heard in my life.

She grabs my hands lays them on her hips. She starts to grind on me in a circular motion, her hair falling down her face. I felt her tightening around me and I knew it wouldn't be long before she made herself cum. My hands left their perch on her hips and roamed around her skin, fingertips skimming along her skin across her stomach, up her chest, lightly touching her breasts, holding them softly in my hands before giving them a gentle squeeze and teasing her nipples. She watched me as my hands roamed, bottom lip in her teeth. She switched to riding me back and forth at fast pace. I left my right hand fondling her bosom as my left hand trailed south, my thumb rubbing her clit. The noises coming from her were louder now as she furiously rode me; her hands coming to her breasts (one hand over mine) to maximize the pleasure she was feeling. Her mouth opens in a silent scream and she goes still as the orgasm rocks her body to the core. She moves in convulsions as waves of pleasure come over and she lets out the long sigh that she's been holding in her lungs.

She shudders as she tries to catch her breath. She looks down at me and grins brightly. I firmly grab her by the ass and lift her off me, pushing her face towards me in a firm kiss.

She pulls her face back from me and says my name.

"I want you to fuck me from behind."

All I can do is furiously nod my head as my member twitches in anticipation.

She climbs off of me, turns around and gets on all fours. Her back arching, giving me a great view of her glorious behind. I get up from laying down and approach her. My hands run down the length of her back before resting on her ass. I give her soft but stiff spank, enjoying the yelp that I hear from her. I gently spread her cheeks and I lean forward, tonguing her sweet pussy. I hum with my mouth on her and I feel her push herself back in response. I savor the juices that come into my mouth, a reward from my ministrations. I pull back, much to her disappointment, before I grab a hold of her hips. I pull her to me as I thrust forward, enjoying the feeling of being inside her inch by tantalizing inch.

A guttural moan comes from her throat and she pushes back towards me again. I pull back so as to tease her, not letting her feel me all the way. Yet. But I decide to be generous and enter her fully, her ass rippling from my thrust. I'm captivated and want to see this again, so I pull back and thrust again, pulling her against me to meet my thrusts.

All too soon, we're fucking each other. Me, thrusting forward; her, pushing herself against me. My left hand finds its way to her hair and grabs a fistful, pulling it back. A gasp of slight pain and pleasure. My right hand snakes its away under her and pulls her to me, her back to my chest. I feel her pussy milking my cock in response to the change in position. My right arm is around her waist, holding her to me. My left, teasing her soft breasts. I feel her tighten around me as she matches me thrust for thrust. I know I'm going to cum soon, but I'm trying to hold off until she does. That's when she tilts her back to whisper in my ear, "Come inside me".

And so I did with a loud grunt. Each thrust pumping more into her as she cums on my cock.

We fall on our side in exhaustion, sweating.


End file.
